


It Started with Her Eyes

by JackPhryne4eva



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Undressing, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4874161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackPhryne4eva/pseuds/JackPhryne4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hugh watches Dottie undress on their wedding night.<br/>Follow up to "500 Words You Should Know: 422. Rubenesque"</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Started with Her Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RakishAngle (afterdinnerminx)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterdinnerminx/gifts), [Shamashe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamashe/gifts).



> Ask and ye shall receive.

It started with her eyes. They looked up at him so sweetly as they walked to their bedroom. He smiled at his lovely bride, his beautiful Dottie. Mrs. Hugh Collins.

He was nervous, yes.  
First night and all.  
But he had spoken with the Inspector and the lads and read Miss Fisher’s book and knew what he could do, should do to make this special for her, he had prepared.  
He was frozen. 

His eyes on Dottie.  
Dottie standing next to the bed.  
In the bedroom.  
Next to the bed.  
Dot.  
Bed.

Dot. Her veil lifted away to show her soft, golden hair. And the back of her delicate neck. This was happening. Right now. Now. She’s. She’s taking off her clothes. All of them?

Dot without clothes. And him without clothes.

Now Dot moved to lift the lace of her dress. Uncovered the parts he had never seen. Her shoulders. Her bare shoulder. He could kiss the skin of her shoulder. Would she like that? Could he do that? Would he do that?

The dress strap slipped down her arm. _Dot’s lovely arm curled around his arm. Dot’s arms that hugged him, holding him close. Close against his chest._ With her bosom. Her. Bosom. In her lacey underthings. _Warm against him.  
Warm. Warm in his arms. _ A stirring below.

 

Dot bent over. Ah!  
He saw the position. The page he marked.  
The position Dot and he could. They could.

 

She turned back and looked at him.  
The. position.  
…  
..  
.

Stockings.  
Dot in her stockings. Her leg in a stocking. Offered to him.  
Shaking hands touched underthings. Dot’s underthings. Her beautiful legs. Heavenly to touch. Her. Warm. Warmer. Hot.

Then Dot’s back. Her shapely back. All the way down. Her b… Hooks. Hooks. Focus. Hooks. Skin. Warm skin. Touch smooth curves. Hot. Hotter.

Dot. His Dot. Skin. Lots of skin. Curves. Curves. Legs. Hips. Her sex. Nipples.  
…  
...  
.  
_Her hands. So soft. Gentle when she held his hand._ Warm. Wrapped around his neck. Warm. Holding him close. Close. She was his Dottie. “You’re so beautiful, Dottie.”


End file.
